Mert egy majomnak szüksége van húsra
by LanaAngels
Summary: Annyi állat és egyéb dolog közül miért pont EZT kellett mondania?


_Egy rövid LuNa fordítás, amit az este olvastam... Eredeti verzió: s/3543003/1/Because-a-Monkey-Needs-Meat_

Nami kinyújtotta lábait a fa padlón. Miután az előbb elfogyott a türelme, eldöntötte, hogy lehűti a fejét a madarinfái alatt.

„Az a fogyatékos!"

00000

A Szalmakalapos kalózok épp reggeliztek a Going Merry ebédlőjében. Általában Luffy, Usopp és Chopper repetáért küzdenek Sanjival, aki leordítja őket, majd egy pohár bort és dicséreteket szolgál fel Robinnak és Naminak (aki nagyon igyekezett nyugodt maradni, és nem leütni mind a négyet). Zoro csak nevetett a három harcoló kalózon, és a veszekedő szakácson, miközben lehúzott egy korsó sört.

Igen, minden normális volt, amíg Luffy fel nem állt, és magára nem mutatott.

„Egy majom legyőz egy hangyászt és egy rénszarvast."jelentette ki. „Ezért az enyém az összes hús."

„Mi?!" kiáltotta Usopp és Chopper.

„Már hogy lennék én hangyász?!" vitatkozott Usopp.

„Elrejtőzöl az ellenség elől." mondta Luffy egyszerűen. Usopp rácsapott az asztalra.

„És hogy győz le egy majom egy hangyászt?"

„És egy rénszarvast?" kérdezte Chopper a villáját és a kanalát az asztalhoz verve.

„Megettem a Gumigyümölcsöt. Erősebb vagyok nálatok. Én vagyok ennek a hajónak a kapitánya."

Válaszolta Luffy, és karba tette a kezét.

„A majmot kérdeztük!" Üvöltötte Usopp és Chopper.

Zoro nevetett a három srác értelmetlen vitáján, ami felkeltette a figyelmüket.

„Cápa!" ordított rá mindhárom, ami miatt Zoro félrenyelte a sörét.

„Marimo!" adta hozzá Usopp.

„Te kis!" Zoro kezdett ideges lenni.

„Ti négyen!" szólt rájuk Sanji dühösen. „Tönkreteszitek a reggelit."

„Kacsa!" kiáltotta a négy fiú Sanjira, aki még idegesebb lett.

„Ez a moszatfej," Zorora mutatott. „Egy cápa, én meg csak egy kacsa?!"

„Igen!" visította erőszakosan Chopper. „És Robin egy virág."

„Hé, ő miért nem állat?" kiáltotta Zoro.

„Ne vitatkozz!" ordított Sanji a kardforgatóra.

Robin rámosolygott a kis rénszarvasra, ami miatt Chopper Usopp mögé bújt.

„Igen!" értett egyet Luffy, egy karral a derekán, a másikkal Robinra mutatva. „Robin egy virág, és Nami-"

„És Nami-san MI?" fenyegette Sanji Luffyt.

„Nami HÚS."

A navigátor leejtette a villáját. Sanji kiosztotta Luffyt, amiért az ő Nami-sanját egy ételnek hívta egy mandarin vagy egy macska helyett. Eközben Nami türelme kezdett elfogyni. Nem volt elég, hogy ez a reggeli a szokásosnál is hangosabb volt, még ráadásul mindenkit elneveztek egy állatnak, Robint virágnak, őt meg csak húsnak. Csak. Húsnak.

„Luffy." mondta csendesen a navigátor, hogy az utolsó csepp türelmét képes legyen megtartani. „Mondd, MIÉRT vagyok HÚS?"

A csapat többi tagja megérezték a navigátor dühét, és nyugton maradtak, félve, hogy kiakad akár egyetlen nesztől is. Luffy üres tekintettel bámult Namira.

„A hús-" kezdte Luffy, aztán nyelt egyet. „A hús étel."

Nami megdörzsölte a fejét, felkelt a székéből, és otthagyta a csapat többi tagját az ebédlőben a kapitányukra bámulva.

00000

Nami ismét megdörzsölte a fejét. Megint megbántotta. Az a valaki, akit azóta tisztelt, mióta találkoztak. Akit most péppé akart verni és elfelejteni. Akiről azt gondolta, nem érezhet így, hogy meg akarja rugdosni, azt a fogyatékos majmot.

„Idióta…"

Komolyan. Hogy nevezhet mindenkit egy állatnak, Robint egy virágnak, és aztán őt húsnak? Egy döglött állat részének. Nem mintha szerette volna, ha őt is elnevezik egy állatnak (és a többi társára gondolva, inkább nem akarta), de hogy húsnak hívni, az teljesen más volt, mint a többieké, különösen Robiné, ami… egyenesen… fájt.

Tessék. Elismerte. Csalódott volt. És ez fájdalmas volt.

Nami megrezzent, ahogy hallott valamit. Jobbra nézett, aztán rögtön elfordult balra.

„Nami."

A navigátor felállt, és megigazította a szoknyáját.

„Nami, én-"

„Nem kell megmagyaráznod!" mondta Nami idegesen, hátat fordítva a kapitánynak. „Tényleg…"

Nami elindult, félig meg akarta ütni Luffyt, félig szerette volna, ha megmagyarázza. A végén a dühe (nem beszélve a csalódottságról és a féltékenységről) úrrá lettek rajta, és füstölögve elment.

„SZERETEM A HÚST!"

Nami megállt.

„Szeretem a húst. Nagyon. Nem tudok nélküle élni. Mindenhol ott van, de mégse szerezhetem meg. Sanji folyton útban van. Nélküle fáradt vagyok… és… és unott, és nem tudok gondolkozni."

A navigátor megfordult, és csodálkozva bámult a kapitányára. Amit Luffy mondott, annak semmi értelme sem volt. Hogy ő, nem tud „gondolkodni" hús nélkül? Mégis, valami miatt egy kicsit szédültnek érezte magát. És idegesnek.

„Luffy-"

„Imádom a húst." Luffy megzavarta, közben óvatosan Nami felé indult. „Nami a hús. A majom szereti a húst-"

„Luffy," mondta Nami, kicsit hátrálva, egyre idegesebben. „A majmok többsége növényevő…"

„A majom szereti a húst. A majom megküzd a kacsával a húsért. A majom… a majom nem tud hús nélkül élni. Vagyis, ha Nami a hús, és a majom szereti a húst, és a majom én vagyok, és a hús majmot csinál-"

„Luffy!" kiáltotta Nami, figyelmeztetve, hogy már a mandarinok szélénél vannak, és a bonyodalomra, amit Luffy kreált. „Mire akarsz kilyukadni?"

Nami meglepetésére a kapitánya, aki úgy tűnt, egész idő alatt a saját hülyesége ellen küzd, teljesen vörös lett. Ekkor esett le a navigátornak. A kapitánya nem tudta, mi is ez pontosan, és nem tudta, hogy reagáljon rá. Luffy igyekezett kifejezni, miközben Nami próbálta elfelejteni.

Luffy ökölbe szorította a kezét, aztán felnézett Namira. Nami úgy gondolta, nem kéne nevetnie, elvégre ez egy komoly pillanat lenne.

„Nami…"

Nami megharapta az ajkát. Alig tudott egy dühös arcot tartani. Az egész teste remegett a visszafojtott nevetéstől. Luffy úgy nézett ki, mint akinek szorulása van, és ez több mint elég volt, ha azt vesszük, hogy épp vallani próbált neki. Ne is említsük, hogy tiszta kosz volt az arca, valószínűleg Sanji lába miatt.

„Nami… hús… én… majom… szeret… Nami én-"

Luffy meglepetésére – és felháborodására - , Nami hatalmas nevetésben tört ki, a hasát fogva. Luffy csak bámult rá, miközben ő folytatta a nevetést, a mandarinok rázkódtak, ahogy beléjük kapaszkodott. Luffy karba tett kézzel figyelte, amint Nami majdnem összeesik a nevetéstől. Mikor Nami végre lenyugodott, és felegyenesedett, felnézett Luffyra, aki eléggé feszült volt. Nami megint elkezdett nevetni, ami még jobban frusztrálta Luffyt.

„Nami! Oi, Nami, figyelj rám-!"

Luffy kérdően nézett Namira, amint Nami megállította a beszédben, az ujjával az ajkán.

„Mondd, Luffy!"

„Hm?"

Nami az ebédlőhöz vezető lépcsőkhöz sétált. Luffy csak nézte, ahogy megáll a tetején.

„Tényleg szereted a húst?"

„Igen."

Nami elmosolyodott.

„Akkor is, ha több millió belibe kerül?"

„Igen."

„Akkor is, ha több billió belibe kerül?"

„Igen."

Nami Luffyra nézett, aki meglehetősen idegesnek és egyúttal zavarodottnak tűnt.

„Luffy."

„I-igen?"

„Ígérj meg nekem valamit!"

„M-mit?"

„Ne egyél meg!"


End file.
